miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sports in Need of Speed
Based on the Dog House Kiddie Ride, Snoopy has turned his Doghouse into a Dog-Mobile! Transformation * arrives to his Home from the bus * Elmo: Ready. comes down which says "SURPRISE" on it. Balloons and confetti fall * Snoopy: Huh? What did you do with my Doghouse? * Linus: Surprise, Snoopy. Your Doghouse is now on the road! * Snoopy: Does that mean I get to sleep here? * Linus: No, You still have your good old Doghouse. * Snoopy: Oh. * Elmo: You get a brand-new road-runner! The new Dog-Mobile. * Snoopy: Yeah! All right! * Elmo: Girls will want you. Sally and Peppermint faint Boys will want to be you. and Schroeder sigh You'll be the envy of your friends. gasps * Snoopy: Isn't this great? I got a Dog-Mobile. * Charlie Brown: I'm so happy for you... and Lucy" horn blows in his face Whoa! * Snoopy: The horn works. This is the greatest day ever, Charlie Brown. * Charlie Brown: Right, Snoopy. I can't think of one thing that would make this day better. Except maybe winning a Baseball game. The Next Morning * Next Morning where Peppermint Patty is leaving home to go to work when the Dog-Mobile's horn honks * Snoopy: Hey, Pep. Need a ride to work? * Peppermint Patty: Thanks, Snoopy, to take a step but falls down in the process. Scene cuts to Peppermint Patty at the Patty Cafe * Peppermint Patty: Thanks for the ride. * Snoopy: No problem, Pep. You can give me rides again. * Grover: Pep, you're manning the drive-thru. * Peppermint Patty: When did we get a drive-thru? * Big Bird: I realized there's a lot of young people on the go these days. They don't have time to sit down and eat. They're too busy out on the open road living their dreams. * Peppermint Patty: I used to have a dream. * Grover: Yeah? I used to have a kidney stone. Everything passes eventually. * Big Bird: 'Now stop dreaming and work for a living. ''cuts to Snoopy driving * '''Snoopy: Laughing ''Boy, driving is so easy. Oh! ''over to Charlie Brown and Linus * Charlie Brown: Snoopy! * Snoopy: Hi, Linus. Hi, Charlie. You want a Ride? * Linus: Yes! Come on, Charlie Brown! * Charlie Brown: Good Grief. Fight on the Road * a Montage of Snoopy riding on top of his Dog-Mobile. It stops at a stop sign and looks both ways before starting to drive again. Then drives around with his left arm out making a signal. The Dog-Mobile drives over a big hill in the road. The Dog-Mobile jumps off a ramp through a ring of fire. Violet is walking across the course but Snoopy stops the boat and helps her walk across. He gets back in the mobile. * Snoopy: I Love my car! Crane Arrives * Crazy-Legs Crane: Me Too! I know that you're...a airplane flyer! I never thought I'd have to use this pepper spray! it out. He sprays, but the nozzle's pointed the wrong way and it gets in his eyes and he screams in pain ''Somebody help me! Somebody help me! ''off the Mobile * Snoopy: Sorry Bird, but this Dog-Mobile doesn't Belong to you. see Crazy-Legs Crane supposedly running next to the car, but he's actually flying. Snoopy speeds up faster and loses him * Crazy-Legs Crane: Give me back the Car! finally catches up to him, but Snoopy skids and swerves to get him off but he's not budging You'd better stop this car! slams the brake and Crazy-Legs falls to the ground. He's still hanging on and running I'm… not… letting… go! Nothing will stop me! Not even… The Fire-Breathing Dragonfly Arrives Not the Dragonfly! The Dragonfly blows a flame but Crazy-Legs has a shield I'm… not… letting… go… not even for… when he sees Brutus the Bobcat Bad Kitty?! Snoopy chokes Brutus Mortally. * Snoopy: 'WHY YOU LITTLE?! ''throws Brutus off the Car. They then approach Barbie Sailor Moon in a Bikini surfing on a floating surfboard OMG! Oh, no! * 'Barbie Sailor Moon: '♪I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.♪ and Snoopy Scream * '''Snoopy: Looks like that got rid of them. Now for some tunes. Pink Panther Theme Plays * Linus: That's Right, The Pink Panther is Driving the Dog-Mobile. * Bully #1: '''This is what you get for our cat. get into a giant brawl and the car goes out of control. The other two Bullies driving motorcycles are following him * '''Crazy-Legs Crane: I'd never let you have this Mobile! Not even if you were Immortal! blows a rasps at them. * Bully #2: We're gonna straighten you out! * Bully #3: This'll fix ya! Shoots out a ball full of tacs Now let's get that one. * Crazy-Legs Crane: Look out! Dog-Mobile Avoids the Tacs, Causing Bully #2 and #3 to ruin their motorcycle tires. ''Splendid! Wonderful! ''that reads finish line is just ahead There's the finish line. It's unbelievable. You've shown the most spectacular improvement of any racer I've ever seen. What's your secret? A animal inside? laughs as they stop by the finish line. * Snoopy: '''I Won? * '''Crazy-Legs Crane: Well, You Did It! * Home * Elmo: I got you a welcome back gift, Snoopy. a Bone with a xylophone * '''Snoopy: '''I Should Give this to Rerun. * '''Elmo: '''That's All Folks! Category:Sesame Street Category:The Pink Panther Category:Peanuts